


Beloved

by summerofspock



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale POV, M/M, Texting, Yearning, letter writing, shotgun wedding missing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock
Summary: a vignette/missing scene from charlottemadison's Shotgun Wedding
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 314





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlottemadison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottemadison/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shotgun Wedding: sometimes a first date requires paperwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557148) by [charlottemadison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottemadison/pseuds/charlottemadison). 



> credit to @charlottemadison for some of the lovely prose quoted from Aziraphale's letter in Chapter 11 of Shotgun Wedding  
> this scene takes place during Chapter 9
> 
> Dear Charlotte,  
> Thank you for sharing this lovely, heartfelt story with the world. I saw you're having shitty things happen irl and wanted to give you something in hopes of spreading joy, the way you do with your stories.  
> Much love from me.  
> \- Summer

Its boring out here

I’m sorry, my dear. Do you need entertainment?

Texting you is pretty good

I don’t believe I’m particularly entertaining.

Thats the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. Most entertaining man on the planet

I think perhaps you are biased.

Damn right

**

Aziraphale looked at the paper on his desk and resisted the urge to chew on his pen. It was an awful habit he’d developed in secondary and it had haunted him ever since.

He wanted to write Crowley a letter, but there was something so intimate about it. Would it be crossing a line? Would he be able to come back from it?

He wasn’t sure he cared. He was tired of the back and forth, short messages that barely said anything.

The night before - Friday night - Crowley had sent _I miss the Viper_.

And Aziraphale had known what he meant.

Aziraphale missed it too. He missed Crowley. He missed the way Crowley would throw up his arms in frustration when Aziraphale said something ridiculous on purpose. The way he draped himself over every seat like human physiology had no hold on him. He missed the expressiveness of every centimeter of his strange beloved face, crooked nose and thin lips and all.

Because it was beloved.

And Aziraphale didn’t think he could stuff that fact down any longer.

So he wrote a sentence. And then another. He’d never been much of an author but with so much feeling came inspiration. It was almost easy, words flowing from one sentence to the next.

_If I am bolder here than I should be, blame the ink and paper; they've always held my courage for me. They've always carried me where I most wanted to go._

And for a moment, Aziraphale almost wrote the words.

_I love you. I don’t think I knew what I was missing in my life until you came into it. There was something inside me waiting to be filled and you - you, the way you overflow, your unyielding, inimitable existence - have made me realize what I wanted more than anything. You. Even before you were here, I think I wanted you._

But even on paper, Aziraphale was not brave enough for that.

His phone buzzed.

Hope you’re staying out of trouble.

Aren’t I supposed to be saying that to you?

Me? Trouble? Never.

Aziraphale’s heart did something silly and forbidden. He turned back to the letter and wrote the only truth he could muster.

_Please return soon and safely to the East, and when you do, I hope you will remember to look upward. Until we meet again, I remain --_

_Yours Truly,_

_AZ_


End file.
